Caring Jimin
by Monday Kid
Summary: Semua orang tahu kalau Park Jimin memiliki hati yang hangat dan perhatian yang besar. VMin. Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin. BTS. Bangtan Fanfiction. Based on Wings Tour Osaka day 2.


Caring Jimin

.

.

.

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin

Warning : This fanfiction inspired by Vmin moments on Wing Tour Osaka day 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caring Jimin

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Monday Kid Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh penggemar menggelegar memenuhi venue megah itu. Bersorak untuk menyemangati ketujuh pemuda yang menari dengan enerjik. Hari ini adalah hari kedua Bangtan menggelar konser bertajuk _Wing Tour_ mereka di Osaka. Melelahkan memang tetapi teriakan penggemar membuat tubuh mereka terasa dibakar oleh api semangat.

Lagu selanjutnya yang dibawakan oleh Bangtan adalah lagu unggulan mereka yang dinilai oleh para penggemar memiliki kesan seksi dan menggoda. _Blood Sweat and Tears._

Semua orang ikut hanyut dalam penampilan itu. Ketujuh pemuda di atas panggung menari dengan lihai dan bernyanyi dengan suara yang menggoda. Membuat teriakan penggemar semakin keras.

 _Seksi sekali bung_

Namun disetiap penampilan pasti ada saja insiden tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi tanpa sengaja. Baik kesalahan teknis atau kecerobohan para member sendiri. Seperti sekarang, ketika tengah asik menari salah satu maknae line Bangtan terpeleset dan jatuh dengan pantat yang lebih dulu mengenai panggung. _Si manja Kim Taehyung_

BRUK

Sontak saja teriakan penggemar semakin heboh karna terkejut. Member yang lain pun ikut menolehkan kepala dengan khawatir melihat keadaan maknae kedua mereka. Setelah memastikan bahwa itu bukan hal yang serius dan Taehyung pun sudah kembali melanjutkan tariannya, mereka kembali melihat ke arah penggemar. _Namun tidak dengan Jimin_

Iya, Park Jimin

Park Jimin yang dijuluki malaikat Bangtan itu.

Meskipun badannya tetap meliuk menari-nari namun tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sahabat sehidup namun tidak sematinya itu. Kekhawatiran jelas sekali telihat diwajahnya.

Jimin itu memang seperti itu

Selalu saja khawatir apabila ada member yang terluka. Bahkan jika itu luka kecil, atau bahkan bisa juga tidak bisa disebut luka. Tapi tetap saja ia khawatir.

Ia menyayangi membernya

Jadi ketika ada kesempatan ia dekat dengan Taehyung, karna koreo BST mengharuskan ia dan Taehyung berjongkok di formasi depan, ia segera menyenggol lengan yang muda.

"Tae, gwaenchana?" bisiknya pelan ditengah penampilan.

Taehyung melirik Jimin disebelahnya lalu mengatakan sesuatu hanya dengan gerak bibir tanpa mengeluarkan suara, namun sukses membuat Jimin sedikit lega.

"Ne"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah!"

Si pemilik nama menoleh ke arah suara si mungil yang memanggilnya. Pemuda mungil itu berlari kecil kearahnya lalu mengusap pinggulnya lembut.

"Benar kamu baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang sakit? Tadi jatuhnya keras sekali loh bahkan aku sampai bisa dengar suara jatuhnya, pasti sakit kan? Ya kan? Mana? Sini aku pijit."

Taehyung tertawa kecil. _Ah sahabatnya ini menggemaskan sekali sih_

Jadi untuk melampiaskan rasa gemasnya, dia mencubit hidung kecil itu dengan jarinya.

"Ah! Ya! Sakit! ish! Lepas." rengek Jimin kekanakkan. Justru hal itu yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

Taehyung tertawa keras lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Menggoyangkan badan mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti teletubies.

"Jimin sayang, kamu lebih cerewet dari ibuku tahu, gemas deh."

Jimin balas memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di leher hangat Taehyung.

"Aku khawatir tahu."

TUK

"AWW TAETAE!"

Mata kecilnya melotot lucu. Hei, tenaga Taehyung itu besar sekali jadi meskipun hanya sentilan kecil di dahinya itu sudah terasa sangat sakit.

"Hilangkan rasa cemasmu itu, Jim. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya terkejut dan malu saja karna aku pasti terlihat konyol di panggung tadi."

Jimin menghela napas lega, "Baiklah, lain kali berhati-hati ya, aku akan meminta staff untuk mengepel lantai panggung nanti agar tidak ada member yang terpeleset lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum. Merasa hangat dengan perhatian Jimin. Sosok menggemaskan ini selalu saja berhasil membuat para member semakin menyayanginya. Perhatiannya begitu besar, bahkan Taehyung yakin jika pantatnya benar-benar sakit karna terjatuh tadi, Jimin pasti rela memijit pantatnya semalaman. Hei jangan berpikir yang macam-macam.

Jemari panjang Taehyung terangkat dan mengelus pipi merah itu dengan sayang. Bibirnya mengecup kening indah itu dalam-dalam. Kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih jim, aku sayang padamu, begitu juga member lain."

Jimin merona lalu memukul kecil dada bidang itu, "Ish jangan bikin malu gitu ah, tapi ya aku juga sayang kamu, sayang member juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KALIAN TAU KAN TAEHYUNG JATOH PAS MEREKA TAMPIL BST???? DAN JIMIN KELIATAN BANGET KHAWATIRNYA SAMPE NGELIATIN TAE TERUS. COBA LIAT DEH FANCAMNYA. AAAAAAH POKONYA CINTA VMIN


End file.
